


The Best Back Rubs

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho BrOTP, But not really this is just fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, No background relationships, POV Madi Griffin, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Speculation, Swearing, because that's how I see them in canon they just haven't figured that out yet, becho broke up and now they're bros, ship and let ship am I right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: Madi heard a soft giggle from Clarke’s room.Guess she wasn’t sleeping after all. Madi refocused on the book. A couple pages later, she heard it again. And again. Then the giggling turned to moaning and soft voices andoh my god she wasn’t alone in there.Madi tried to ignore Clarke and her guest at first, but then Clarke let out a soft “Bellamy…” and Madi was out of that apartment faster than you could sayascende superius, leaving a half eaten bowl of jo berries and a book held open by the weight of its spine on her bed.Inspired by otpisms’ prompt on tumbr about your OTP’s child mistaking a back rub for sex sounds. It’s probably a really old prompt but I saw it on Pinterest and had to write this.





	The Best Back Rubs

Madi waved goodbye to her friends and stood from her desk in the Sanctum school, groggy from yet another day of sitting idly as her classmates responded thoughtfully to questions she didn’t even understand, most of the time. She loved having the opportunity to go to school, but _god_ she felt out of place. Clarke did her best with her lessons back on Earth, but that was back when fighting and herbology and just staying alive was top priority. Madi didn’t know what to make of these new lessons in chemistry, history and the worst of all, English grammar.

She sighed, walking through the freshly vacated rows of tables and chairs to the exit. The suns were just beginning to dip below the line of Sanctum’s vibrant buildings. Everything was so different here. The people, the buildings, the forest-even the suns were unfamiliar. If you could even call them that. Suns. Clarke said that there was only one Sun, the one she grew up with, and that all other stars had to be called by a different name. Whatever, it didn’t matter anyway.

Madi pushed the door open to her and Clarke’s new apartment above the library. Clarke’s bedroom door was closed, and Madi didn’t want to risk waking her up from a well-deserved nap to announce her arrival. She grabbed a bowl of jo berries from the counter and plopped down on her own bed with _The Iliad_ , which Bellamy argued should be required reading for the heda. As if he would know what books make good leaders. He did raised Blodreina on _Metamorphoses_ , after all.

Just as she was starting to get past the unfamiliar diction to understand the point of the book, she heard a soft giggle from Clarke’s room. _Guess she wasn’t sleeping after all_. Madi refocused on the book. A couple pages later, she heard it again. And again. Then the giggling turned to moaning and soft voices and _oh my god she wasn’t alone in there_.

Madi tried to ignore Clarke and her guest at first, but then Clarke let out a soft “Bellamy…” and Madi was out of that apartment faster than you could say _ascende superius_ , leaving a half eaten bowl of jo berries and a book held open by the weight of its spine on her bed.

She wandered to the dropship, smiling when she saw Echo and Emori sparring in the dirt clearing in front of it. 

“I’ll take the winner!” Madi called, mere seconds before Echo pinned the other girl to the ground to claim victory.

“Ah, I’m sure Raven needs help in the machine shop anyway. Duty calls!” Emori sprang up from the ground, patting Madi on the shoulder before tying her scarf on her head. “Time for the commander to show what she’s made of.”

Madi grinned at the challenge and turned to face the winner. “Echo, you think you can take me?”

“You’re good, but not _that_ good. Don’t overestimate your strength, Heda.”

“You’ll wish you had overestimated my strength when I knock you to the ground in the first five seconds.”

Echo let out a small huff of laughter. “We’ll see about that.” She disappeared into the dropship, reemerging a few seconds later with two swords. She handed one to Madi and readied herself across from her.

Madi lunged at her opponent, relaxing into the familiar swishing of bodies and clanging of metal. _The perfect distraction from whatever gross sex stuff Clarke and Bellamy were getting up to in their apartment_.

__________________________________________________

When Madi returned home later that evening, Clarke was stirring a pot of stew as Bellamy diced potatoes a few feet away.

She suppressed a smile at the sight of them so domestic together, opting instead for a knowing smirk. “I take it you guys had a good day?”

“A little long and tiring, actually.” Clarke didn’t even turn around from her cooking. She was either oblivious to or ignoring the innuendo of Madi’s comment.

Bellamy paused his careful chopping. “Building a civilization takes work! Especially when its people are all from a dictatorship, a prison ship, or an immortality cult.” He scoffed, placing his hand on Clarke’s shoulder and rubbing small circles into her shirt. “You’ve been so strong through all of this. We couldn’t even come close to doing it without you.”

Madi nearly gagged. “Believe me, some of us would rather you didn’t _come so close_.”

“What, do you not think we’re doing what’s right for our people?” Clarke sounded tired more than anything.

Bellamy spoke into Clarke’s ear, but loudly enough that Madi had no problem hearing. “I’m sure that’s not what she means. Remember she is a leader here too, we can’t lock her out of everything.”

Her innuendo was going straight over their heads. _Figures, the idiots_.

__________________________________________________

Madi cautiously opened the door to her and Clarke’s apartment, cringing at the creak it let out as she stepped inside. It was sometime around midnight, and she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. No need to wake up Clarke and be subjected to a string of prying questions.The sentiment behind Clarke’s overprotective parenting was sweet, in a way, but mostly it was annoying. Madi’s friend started throwing up in the middle of their sleepover, so she left and walked home. End of story.

As she pushed the door closed, a soft thud sounded from Clarke’s room. _Great. It was going to be harder than she thought to sneak into bed unnoticed_. She tried to hide her arrival anyway, crossing the living area in full-on pursuit stealth mode. She sighed in relief when she reached her bed, wriggling into the cool softness of her bedsheets and closing her eyes.

Her relief was premature. A low, _very male_ , moan sounded from the other room, followed by a higher “Oh, fuck, yes, please, there, mmm…”

Nope. Nope nope nope–Madi was _not_ about to deal with this tonight. She waited a few seconds, reluctant to leave her bed. Another moan reverberated through the walls, and that fucking did it.

Madi groaned, pushing herself out of her bed and apartment and into the crisp night outside. It was a short walk to the bar, but her groggy pace dragged out the journey. Most of Sanctum was dead quiet at that time of night, but the sound of laughter and friendly conversation rang out of the bar as she approached it.

“Madi! My favourite tiny human!” Jordan seemed a little drunk tonight, although he _was_ always weird. It was hard to tell with him.

“I’m your only tiny human.” Madi squinted her eyes, practically half asleep, but she gave him a half smile anyway and sat down in an empty chair at the end of the table across from Echo.

“What are you doing out so late?”A hint of concern danced across Emori’s face.

“Oh, well, it’s just hard to sleep when Clarke and Bellamy are doing… _you know what_ in the other room.” Madi shifted from side to side, her body betraying her discomfort despite her deadpan response.

Echo nearly choked on her drink. She and Bellamy were good now, and had been since she broke up with him when they finally admitted they were better as friends than a couple. Madi suspected Echo had seen the inevitability of their breakup a long time out. But still, it must be a little jarring to hear about your ex’s sexual exploits with your mutual friend.

Murphy actually laughed. “And here I thought they could never pull off such subtlety once they finally got their heads out of their asses.”

“Trust me, there’s no subtlety behind closed doors!” Madi screwed up her face at the memory.

“Gross!” Jordan was as disturbed as she was. Everyone chuckled and nodded their agreement.

“I’m just so tired and just want to go to bed but _nooo_ , Clarke just _has_ to have sex ten feet from my bed.”

Murphy said, “I mean she is just coming out of a six-year dry spell so it’s hard to blame her.” Raven elbow jabbed him in the ribs. “But yeah, Clarke sucks. That’s a well-established fact.” His words would hurt, but there was no actual malice behind them. Just Murphy being Murphy.

Echo placed a hand on hers. “Here, Madi. You can sleep at my apartment. I was about to go to bed anyway.”

“You don’t have to do that, Echo. I can just stay here until they tire out and go to sleep.”

Echo looked unimpressed with her plan. “Sure, Heda, I _could_ leave you to pass out in the bar with these drunkards. But would that be the responsible thing to do with the future of our people?”

Madi rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She paused. “Thanks, I mean. I could really use a bed right now.”

Madi and Echo stood up and made for the exit.

“Goodbye, Madi!” Jordan gripped his chest dramatically. “Commander of my people, light of my life!”

“Goodnight, Jordan.”  
__________________________________________________

In the week following Madi’s late night visit to the Sanctum bar, Clarke and Bellamy’s sex life became a hilarious inside joke to everyone except for them. Whenever they had a conversation with their eyes in that oh so very annoying _Clarke and Bellamy_ way, which Madi noticed was _all the time_ now that she was paying attention, Jordan made a mad dash to cover Madi’s innocent eyes. When they spoke to each other as if no one else was in the room, he covered her ears. Honestly, it was almost impressive how much sexual tension they could create when talking about the fate of their people.

Murphy made a habit of placing himself behind the pair when they were hanging out as a group, gesticulating crudely and improvising his own facial expression monologues parodying their conversation. The rest of the group tried and largely failed to ignore his antics.

Raven’s sarcasm became a source of entertainment for everyone, with snide remarks about _what those two were up_ to and how _surprising_ it was when the fools in love went on a scouting mission together or stumbled in a half hour late to a meeting an ‘inconspicuous’ two minutes apart from each other.

Emori looked at Clarke and Bellamy with a newfound respect and reverence, and Madi could swear she saw her actually _giggle_ a couple times listening to their stupid conversations. It was hard to recognize the hardened nomadic outlaw from Clarke’s stories in the woman Madi had come to know. _Yeah, six years in space had made her soft_. That, or Clarke had her all wrong from the beginning.

Even Abby was in on the joke, although she was a lot more subtle about it. In meetings about the future of their community, she talked just a little too much about prioritizing families and considering the implications of not having population-controlling contraceptive implants like they did on the Ark. All important manners to discuss, but the way her eyes narrowed on her daughter while she said it left no doubt about who she was thinking about.

Through it all, Clarke and Bellamy were a hundred percent, completely and utterly oblivious. Madi couldn’t believe how blind they could be, considering they had at one point been the sole leaders of their people and continued to be crucial members of the council. _No wonder forty eight of the hundred were dead before the Ark even touched the ground_.

__________________________________________________

Madi awoke slowly, basked in slatted sunshine poorly obstructed by the shade on her window. She glanced at _The Iliad_ on her side table, the fabric scrap bookmark nestled about two thirds through the pages. Maybe she would spend the afternoon reading. It was her day off–a real day off–from school, commander training, and community planning meetings, and Madi was taking full advantage of the chance to sleep in and take a lazy day for herself. She rolled over in bed and wriggled to find a more comfortable position before drifting back to sleep.

It could have been three seconds or three hours later, it was always hard to tell with those last few morsels of sleep, but the next thing Madi registered was Clarke’s now all-too-familiar moaning followed by Bellamy’s laugh and a conversation hushed by the wall in between them. _Seriously, again? Those two needed to learn how to keep her out of their more adult activities_.

She wasn’t in the mood for patience. Not today, not now. Madi would not let Clarke and Bellamy ruin her perfect day. _Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal and she was just being a hormonal and angsty pre-teen?_ No, she was justified in this. Clarke could pry her peaceful day off out of her cold, dead hands.

When yet another moan reverberated through the apartment, Madi snapped. “Guys, seriously, STOP with the sex noises!”

Their conversation halted. Finally, silence.

That only lasted about thirty seconds. Then there was a soft knocking at her door. She sat up and turned to face the offending sound. “Come in.”

Clarke eased the door open. Clad in a plain black tank top and a blush on her cheeks, she shuffled to the bed. “May I sit?”

Madi nodded.

Clarke sucked in her lips. “So I don’t know what you heard, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but at least I can tell you that it wasn’t sex noises.”

Madi huffed her disbelief.

“I know, I know. Look, I was trying to wait until things between us were more fleshed out, but this is messy and I should have realized I couldn’t keep you completely uninvolved. Anyway, Bellamy and I have been…” Clarke fiddled with the tattered hem of her tank top. “...seeing each other, for the last few weeks. It’s pretty serious.”

Clarke offered a shaky smile, waiting for a reaction. When none came, she carries on anyway. “He came over this morning and we’ve just been talking in the living room. About the noises you heard?” Clarke scratched the back of her head. “Bellamy gives the best back rubs.”

“Oh my _god_ , Clarke, seriously?”

“Hey, is that really any worse than having loud sex with you in the next room? I wouldn’t subject you to that.”

“Oh, I don’t know, you guys aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.”

Clarke’s posture stiffened as Madi recounted the other times she had heard choice noises coming from Clarke’s room.

“Like I said, Bellamy gives the _best_ back rubs.”

Madi groaned. “I can’t believe I was raised by such a dork.”

Clarke laughed and pulled her in close for a hug.

Madi whispered now, low enough that Bellamy couldn’t hear from the other room if he was listening. “Seriously, I’m happy for you. You know I’ve wanted you two to get together since before I even met him. But please, for the sake of my sanity, keep it down!”

“That’s fair. Yeah, I’m new to this whole dating with a daughter thing. Sorry for putting you in this position.” Clarke was playing with the hem of her shirt again.

“And one more thing: I’m definitely going to bully Bellamy about dating you. He already has my approval, but _he_ doesn’t know that.”

“Go easy on him, Madi. You’re almost as important to him as you are to me.”

Madi strode into the living room, glancing at Bellamy sitting with his head in his hands before grabbing a pad of paper and turning back to her bedroom. “Hey Bellamy,” she started. “Remember how you have a whole apartment all to yourself with no impressionable children to scar? That would be the perfect place to _practice your back rubbing skills_ on Clarke.”

Bellamy looked away, pausing for a second. “Good idea, Madi. I’ll think about that. Hey, um, are we cool? Are you okay with Clarke and me being together?”

Madi was planning on drawing out her fun, but Bellamy’s concerned face took all the fun out of torturing him. “Yeah, we’re cool. I’ve kind of been wanting that to happen for the last couple years or so.” She turned from him and retreated to her bedroom, quickly enough that she couldn’t see his reaction to her words.

She shut her door and leaned against it, smiling to herself. The whole Clarke and Bellamy situation was incredibly awkward, but it was nice to see them so obviously in love with each other and actually admitting it to themselves. Now, she hoped, she would finally be able to get some sleep.

__________________________________________________

On the other side of the door, Clarke walked over to sit with her boyfriend. They sat together in silence for a minute, until she took his hand and led him out of the apartment.

“Give her some time,” she said. “This is new for all of us, her included. There’s gonna be an adjustment period, but she loves you. We’re aren’t doing anything wrong. Sometimes we get to do what makes us happy, screw everyone else.” Clarke stilled for a second, thinking back to the _incidents_ Madi had described. “Although it wouldn’t hurt to be a little more careful about what we do in the apartment. Walls have ears.”

And if there was one time that Madi thought she was hearing sex noises and was actually right, she didn’t need to know that. How was Clarke supposed to know that Madi would come home from her sleepover in the middle of the night? At least Bellamy had enough mind to close her bedroom door before having his way with her. If it had been up to Clarke, she definitely wouldn’t have remembered even that small amount of caution. She couldn’t even think about how much worse things would have been if Madi had gotten an eyeful. Yeah, Madi doesn’t need to know that they were having sex that night. The kid might already have a kill count, but there’s still some innocence left in her and Clarke intended to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had a lot of fun writing this, and if you made it this far hopefully that means you had fun reading it too. I haven't posted in over four years, and it's been basically that long since I've done any sort of creative writing. So I apologize if this is rough, I'm an engineering student so my creative side is usually not in charge. Like seriously, we have a list of like five adjectives we're allowed to use when we write. It's a whole different world.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! I would love to talk about writing or The 100.
> 
> Oh yeah and you can find me on tumblr at mobi-on-a-mission, if that's something you're interested in.
> 
> I hope you have a beautiful day!  
> -Mobi


End file.
